


Hungry Like the Wolf

by moshiznik



Series: Kinktober [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: F/F, GIRLee, Genderbending, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshiznik/pseuds/moshiznik
Summary: Gwiboon looked around her, feeling foolish when she remembered that she was in her own home, alone. She felt like a teenager again, afraid of getting caught watching porn while her parents were sleeping, but there was no way that her baby Tae had been watching…





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: spanking
> 
>  
> 
> This was originally posted to my tumblr [moshiznik.tumblr.com] as part of Kinktober.

“Tae?” Gwiboon yelled out, setting down her keys on their kitchen counter before taking off her peacoat and draping it over one of the barstools. The house was silent and Gwiboon sighed, glancing at the clock to confirm that yes Taeyeon was late coming home. Again.

Sweeping her bangs out of her face, Gwiboon began unbuttoning her shirt as she strode down the hallway and into their bedroom, all too ready to put on her pajamas and watch a movie while she waited for her girlfriend. She stripped quickly, throwing her shirt on top of their growing pile of laundry and hanging up her dress pants carefully so that they wouldn’t get wrinkled. She unhooked her bra and sighed in relief at the freedom, not even bothering to put on a sports bra before she was pulling on her favorite oversized shirt and relishing in the soft brush of fabric against her tired body.

Making her way back down the hallway, Gwiboon checked her cell phone but saw no missed messages or calls, which really wasn’t that unusual. She aimlessly made dinner, heating up leftovers and setting out an extra plate and utensils for Taeyeon once she got home.

Plopping onto their oversized (and overpriced) sofa, Gwiboon settled back into the cushions, drawing a blanket up to her chin and making herself comfortable. Eyeing the tv remote that was now just out of reach on the ottoman, she noticed Taeyeon’s abandoned laptop sitting haphazardly on the edge as if it had been put there in a hurry. Gwiboon frowned, distinctly remembering that the younger girl had been working on a paper last night and would have needed her computer today.

Curious to see what had kept the other so distracted last night, Gwiboon reached down to grab the laptop and leaned back, resting it on her knees. She typed in the required password, still amused that Taeyeon had chosen “gwiboobie” as her last line of defense of against hackers, and waited for the desktop to load.

Almost as soon as the main lock screen had faded, a loud moan came from the computer, making Gwiboon jump and her heart race. The moans continued to spew out of the device, accompanied by hard smacks and what almost sounded like whimpers and pleas for more more more. Gwiboon looked around her, feeling foolish when she remembered that she was in her own home, alone. She felt like a teenager again, afraid of getting caught watching porn while her parents were sleeping, but there was no way that her baby Tae had been watching…

Gwiboon felt her jaw drop slightly as the screen finally loaded and her doubts were chased out of her. The screen was bright and featured two very naked men kneeling on the floor, both sporting cock rings while being spanked by an equally naked woman. Gwiboon’s mouth went dry but her eyes remained glued on the screen, the woman now whispering into the men’s ears while looking directly into the camera. The look went straight through Gwiboon and she felt her underwear dampen with desire.

The woman on screen was beautiful, her back arching ever so slightly to accentuate her full breasts as she pulled her hand back before swinging it forward and spanking the two men, alternating between first one and then the other as they both whimpered and begged for more. Gwiboon shifted uncomfortably, feeling herself blush as she continued to become aroused by the scene playing out on screen.

Not sure she wanted to see what would happen next as the woman went off screen to grab something, Gwiboon clicked on the back button, gulping when she saw the long list of videos available from a search menu that was tagged “spanking milf.”

“OMG Tae…” Gwiboon gasped, scrolling down the long list of videos and seeing that most, if not all of them, had been viewed previously. She had no idea that her girlfriend was so…kinky. Her eyes roamed over naked bodies that were frozen in various positions, feeling her heart race as each image sent shockwaves through her, making her unbelievably horny.

“What’re you doing?” The tiny whisper from behind her made Gwiboon jump, causing the laptop to almost falling off of her lap and onto the ground before she just barely caught it, her finger accidentally pushing play on another video, this one entitled “Hungry Like the Wolf.”

Moans filled the air as another spanking session began; but, Gwiboon didn’t bother to turn it off as she met her girlfriend’s guarded gaze.

“I…Gwiboon I didn’t…I don’t-“ Taeyeon started but Gwiboon raised a hand, beckoning the younger girl forward. Once the younger girl had taken a tentative step forward, Gwiboon threaded her hand in her hair to draw her in for a hot kiss, not wasting any time with words that could be spent showing her how turned on she was.

“Taebaby,” she breathed, breaking free of their sloppy kiss after a few minutes and looking into her girlfriend’s hooded eyes. “Do you…do you want me to-?”

Taeyeon moaned, capturing Gwiboon’s lips in another desperate kiss while scrambling over the back of the couch until she was settled in Gwiboon’s lap. Gwiboon smiled into the kiss, stroking Taeyeon’s sides and feeling the younger girl quiver with excitement.

The video continued in the background, each sound echoed by Taeyeon as Gwiboon made her skin red. Content sighs were followed by sharp intakes of breath as they found a rhythm, Gwiboon kissing up and down Taeyeon’s now bare back and feeling the younger girl shiver with excitement and need as she rubbed her soft skin delicately, reverently. The younger girl was lying across her lap, her tiny form quivering with anticipation for the next hit only to go rigid from the pain and then melt from the pleasure. Gwiboon loved every second, her eyes drinking in every small detail as Taeyeon unraveled beneath her.

“Baby,” Gwiboon cooed, rubbing soothing circles into her reddened skin as she nipped at her delicate neck and up her jawline, only to claim her lips once again in a desperate kiss.

Taeyeon moaned into the kiss, her tongue sloppy as she tried to reciprocate. The younger was too far-gone and the thought made Gwiboon buzz with excitement.

Sliding her hand over the smooth skin of Taeyeon’s ass, Gwiboon felt the velvety slickness of her vulva before seeking out the little nub that would bring her baby so much pleasure. Taeyeon gasped at the sensations, breaking away from Gwiboon’s insistent lips to cry out in ecstasy as Gwiboon rubbed her clitoris. Taeyeon moaned, her long hair plastered to her forehead from sweat and tears. Gwiboon couldn’t help but stroke her faster, the look of ecstasy on her baby’s face too much for her to try and hold back any longer, desperate to see the younger girl fall apart completely.

“Gwi, I’m gonna-“

“Come for me baby,” she purred, her fingers slipping and sliding against Taeyeon’s clit, milking her for every last moan and whimper until she was finally coming, her body shaking from her release and her breathes coming out in short gasps before she collapsed onto Gwiboon’s lap exhausted.

“Tae,” Gwiboon cooed, drawing the other girl up onto the couch so that she was once again settled in her arms. “I love you so much.” Each word was followed by a tender kiss to her face until Taeyeon was squirming in Gwiboon’s arms.

“Stop attacking me,” she whined, her eyes drooping even as she smiled blearily up at the elder.

“You brat,” Gwiboon stuck her tongue out, fingers digging into Taeyeon’s sides in a quick tickle before she was wrapping the blanket around them both and leaning back so that they were both nestled together on the couch.

“You’re hot,” Taeyeon whispered, eyes slightly more alert now that she had regained some of her senses.

Gwiboon blushed, poking her tongue out before teasing her, “And you’re kinky.”

“Unnie,” Taeyeon whined cutely, drawing a tired chuckled from Gwiboon before she was drawing the younger girl in so that her head rested comfortably against her chest, allowing Gwiboon to rest her head on top of that soft blonde hair.


End file.
